1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof for displaying reduced wallpapers on a display such that a user can intuitively select a wallpaper where an icon to be added may be located.
2. Background
Functions of terminals (such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like) may be diversified, and the terminals may be constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and/or receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals may include mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on whether users can personally carry the terminals.
To support and enhance functions of a terminal, a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal may be improved.
Terminals may include mobile terminals to provide more complex and various functions.